


Until it Decays

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, first time writing them, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gives Lexa her first Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it Decays

**Author's Note:**

> femslash weekly challenge - holiday

Clarke brings Lexa a flower on Valentine’s Day. She cannot be sure that it is the fourteenth of February, but she assumes that it must be the week of it and so it is close enough. It’s a simple gesture, but she delivers it with a passionate kiss. She knows that it is a silly tradition, but it reminds her of the carefree days on the Ark. 

“Why did you pull this vegetation from the ground?” Lexa asks, suspiciously. “Is it for eating?”

“No.” Clarke laughs. “It’s a sign of my affection.”

Lexa dutifully keeps the flower tucked into her armor until it begins to decay. It remains there until the sun begins to warm the earth again.


End file.
